France Gets Inceptioned
by Evil Kitten1
Summary: France is having many dreams about the most unlikely person from The Bad Friends trio... when he wakes up reality, what will he do?


Disclaimer: All characters (including Prussia's 5 metres) belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!

Enjoy! 8D

* * *

><p><em>Prussia shoved France against the wall and his lips brushed against his ear, eliciting a soft gasp from the Frenchman. He held France tightly by his wrists.<em>

_"Mon dieu…" he heard France whisper and he smiled, teasing his ear lobe with his hot tongue. Prussia enjoyed having the Frenchman squirm underneath him._

_"You are good..." France purred._

_"Of course - I'm awesome!" Prussia hissed with his grin..._

_…_

_..._

_..._

_"Hey! Wake up or I'll invade Paris!" Prussia yelled down France's ear and he shrieked._

_To his disappointment, he was dreaming. And he just fell asleep on a sofa in his luxurious home. He was having a nice dream... until Prussia woke him up._

_"Why did you have to wake me up like that?" France whined, rubbing his ear, which Prussia pinched earlier. "I was having a nice dream!"_

_"You've been drooling! What did you dream about?" Prussia asked excitedly, "did you dream of England eating his own cooking and finally realized why everyone hates it? 'cause that would be awesome! Well, not as awesome as me!"_

_France couldn't help but smile. He finds the Prussian's attitude endearing. "Non. It's a very nice dream, but it sadly won't come true."_

_"Why not?" Prussia asked, frowning. He sat down next to the Frenchman on the sofa._

_France glanced at the Prussian's scarlet eyes. "Because I'm not sure if the person I dreamed about will really like me back."_

_"Well how will you know if they like you if you don't confess to them? That's what I would do!" Prussia announced proudly._

_He sweatdropped when he noticed France looking at him in a... hungry way._

_"Uhh... France?" he went._

_"Close your eyes."_

_"Uh. Nein?"_

_Swiftly, France lunged and pinned Prussia against the sofa, making him yelp and look at the predatory look in France's gleaming eyes._

_"Mein Gott! What are you doing?" Prussia shouted and his body froze when France rested his body on the Prussian's and he heard him purr. "Get off me, you horny f**ker!" he yelled, blushing._

_"Non, not when I have to confess a little something to the man I like..." France smirked, and Prussia looked at him in shock._

_"Me? T-the awesome me?" he asked doubtfully, but with (France noticed) hope lying in his tone of voice._

_"Oui. I have liked you for a very long time..." France admitted, still having the Prussian pinned down._

_"O-oh... actually... I really..."_

_France always thought Prussia was 'seme' material, but now the Prussian looked so nervous!_

_Oh wow, now Prussia looked delicious just lying beneath him because of his tousled silvery hair, slightly parted lips and shimmering scarlet eyes..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"WAKE UP!"

"MON DIEU!"

France woke up with a jerk and his forehead smacked against someone's making them curse. His own forehead is red and painfully throbbing.

"Holy f*ck, France!" Prussia complained, rubbing his head. "What the hell have you been dreaming about? Don't tell me you dreamed about humping someone! Your Eiffel Tower's gonna pop out your trousers! Kesesesese!" he laughed and everybody else in the meeting room glanced over. Switzerland quickly covered his innocent little sister's eyes with his hand and a question mark appeared over her head.

For the first time, France's face reddened and he walked out the meeting room. It was adjourned because America almost died choking on a hamburger and England (luckily) whacked his back hard enough to get the lodged piece of junk food out. It wasn't hard - he had enough practice.

France ran to the bathroom and splashed cold water over his face to wake himself up. He looked down earlier, but despite what Prussia claimed, France didn't have a... you know...

"Kesesesese! Got you!" Prussia laughed, walking into the bathroom. France looked at him. "Man, you should've seen the look on your face! You NEVER blush!"

France did his best to keep a straight face to glare. "You rudely woke me up! It was uncalled for!"

"About that: you should see England's face when you were asleep during his speech! You DO realise that I saved you from a severe ass-kicking right?" Prussia smirked, "if I hadn't woken you up, England would've shoved his papers up your-"

"Ah shut up, Pru-chan!" France snarled, splashing cold water from the tap onto Prussia, soaking him.

"Hey! Mind my awesomeness!" Prussia complained. He turned on another tap and quickly threw a handful of freezing water at France, and it got in his hair.

"Eek!" France shrieked and Prussia laughed hard.

"That's for soaking my awesomeness!"

"You're so immature..." France growled, turning away to wipe himself with a paper towel.

"Oh come on, Francis! It's just a laugh!" the excited tone of voice dissipated into a concerned one. Prussia walked besides France to glance at his expression, but the Frenchman turned away.

"Come on, what have I done?" Prussia asked seriously. His hand was on France's shoulder.

"Nothing," France sighed sadly. His gaze didn't meet Prussia's.

"Look at me."

France ignored him.

"France, look at me," Prussia insisted.

His friend still didn't look at him. Annoyed, Prussia seized his wrist and spun him around before pushing him against the wall. France struggled and even tried to push him away, but Prussia pinned his body against France's to hold him still. His free hand held France's chin and roughly turned his head to face Prussia's.

And his grip on him relaxed when he noticed there were actual tears in his eyes.

"F-France...?" Prussia whispered, astounded by the sight.

"I'm sorry about your forehead," France said, leaning forward and kissing the red spot on the Prussian's forehead.

Prussia immediately backed away, wide-eyed and blushing madly. "Vat the hell?"

France sniggered, proud his false tears did the trick.

"I'll tell you a little secret, Prussia," he drawled, walking towards the Prussian. Prussia did not like the predatory gleam in the Frenchman's eyes. "And a part of the secret is: YOU wouldn't stop appearing in my dreams..."

Prussia knew that look in France's expression.

"A-and what's the other part?"

Immediately, he spun, ran and was a mere inch away from the door when arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him away. He felt France muzzle the crook of his neck, making him shiver.

"F-France... what are you doing?" Prussia snapped, struggling, though the feeling was just luxuriously awesome.

"Fancy a day trip to Paris?" France asked with a whisper and a smirk.

Prussia sweatdropped, sensing the double meaning in the question.

Though later on, he couldn't deny that the feelings he felt when spending time with the Frenchman were genuine.

But Prussia got his own back on France the next morning when he got a bucket of icy-cold water and threw it over the screaming Frenchman to wake him up.

As he dried himself off, he thought his dream lasted a pretty long time.

Except that to his delight, it was all real.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading!

I wrote this on request by CaterinaSicily of Quizilla.


End file.
